09 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Thing only session, recorded 10th February 1991 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: #5, recorded 11th December 1990, repeat, first broadcast 12 January 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of programme *''JP intro'' "What would it take to cheer you up tonight. A new track from The Fall? 2 new tracks from The Fall? How about 6 new tracks from the Fall, because that's what I've got. And another 6 in tomorrow night's programme incidentally." *Farm: Hearts & Minds (album - Spartacus) Produce MILK LP1 *Sonic Youth: 'The Bedroom (Live And Previously Unreleased) (Maxi CD-Dirty Boots)' (Geffen) § *Ice Cube: Endangered Species (Tales From The Darkside) (12" EP - Kill At Will) 4th And Broadway BRLM 572 @''' *Levellers 5: What's The Matter? (album - Clatter) Probe Plus PROBE 29 :(JP: 'I left my glasses at home this evening, so you may occasionally hear me peering at things in the course of this programme. Not that I really need glasses, only for seeing.') *Thing: 'Blu 4 U' (Peel Session) § *Tricky Disco: House Fly (12") Warp WAP 11 '''@ *Outspoken: 'Own Enemy (7")' (New Age/Conversion) § *Inspiral Carpets: Caravan (7") Mute DUNG 13 *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Sants: Sanza Sanza (album - Shaba) Saxone *Gas Huffer: 'I Want To Kiss You (7 inch EP-Ethyl)' (Black Label) § :(JP: 'One of the penalties of course of middle age is that nobody wants to kiss you, at least not like that.') *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Season: Kiss Me Stupid (session) *'File 1' pauses near end of above *Secret Desire: Rebel (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 26 @''' *Duane Eddy: Rebel-'Rouser (album - Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel) Jamie *'''File 1 resumes near end of above track *Drunks With Guns: 'WWW IX (7 inch)' (Glitterhouse) § *Smashing Orange: Only Complete In You (7" - My Deranged Heart) Ringers Lactate RL 02 *Thing: 'Kiss The Sun' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Spunky kids. I like their style.') *John Fahey: Are You From Dixie? (album - I Remember Blind Joe Death ) Demon FIEND CD 207 *Flaming Lips: Rainin' Babies (album - In A Priest Driven Ambulance) City Slang 04064-08 *Wayne Wonder & Cutty Ranks: Lambada (single) Penthouse *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Slags And Angels (session) *Leaders Of The New School: Case Of The P.T.A. (Case Of The P.T.A. / Teachers Don't Teach Us Nonsense) Elektra 0-66576 *... File 2 cuts in 2:01 from end of next track.... *Fall: So What About It? (LP - Shift Work) Cog Sinister *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (LP - Shift Work) Cog Sinister *Fall: Edinburgh Man (LP - Shift Work) Cog Sinister *'File 1' cuts out near end of above track *Fall: Pitsville Direkt (LP - Shift Work) Cog Sinister *DHS: Holo-Voodoo (2x12" - House Of God) Hangman HANGMAN40 § @''' *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (12" EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim STIM 001 *Lucan Scissors: Music Family (7") Tachyon *Thing: All Will Be Revealed (session) § *Popguns: Still A World Away (12") Midnight Music DONG 68 *Four Brothers: Chiroora (LP - Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Go Forth And Multiply (session) *Bastro: I Come From A Long Line Of Shipbuilders (album - Sing The Trouble Beast) Homestead HMS164-1 § *Jumpin' Jay: Come On Home (compilation album- Savage Kick Vol 5) Savage Kick SK505 *Calamity Jane: Little Girl (b-side) *Ikwane Safa Musical Club: Machose Yanamin Mayika (compilation album - Taharab 3 -Music Of Zanzibar) *Genius: Stop The Nonsense (album - Words From the Genius) Cold Chillin' '''& *Fall: The Book Of Lies (LP - Shift Work) Cog Sinister *Fall: The War Against Intelligence (LP - Shift Work) Cog Sinister *Cutty Ranks: Love Me Happy Get () Penthouse *Thing: It's So Easy (session) § *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Here Comes Mimi (session) *Kromozone: The Rush (Sub Bass Mix) (12") Suburban Bass SUB BASE 001''' &''' *... end of programme ... § tracks also on Best Of Peel Vol 24 @''' tracks on '''File 3 &''' tracks also on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1991-03-09 Peel Show R147.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910309 - 128 kbps.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:33:57 *2) 1:28:40 *0:06:51 overlap between the files so around 4 minutes missing ;Other *1) Created from R147 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200